Cash Murray
Cash Murray was a bully that first appeared in And Then There Were 10 with his best friend JT bullying a kid in which Ben tried to stop, but got a wedgie instead. Original Series He first appears in And Then There Were 10 where he and J.T are bullying a boy when Ben intervenes and Ben along with the boy gets hung on a tree. He later appeared in The Unnaturals with J.T as Ben's local little League Baseball player having gotten in as a result of four other members getting chicken pox, but got kidnapped by The Squires. Ben saved them and destroyed the robots. He took credit on saving The President but Ben as XLR8 gave him a wedgie. Alien Force Cash later appeared in Ben 10: Alien Force when he tried to bully Ben. Ben almost used the Omnitrix on them, but said "You know what? You're not even worth it". Ben stood up to his old bully, telling Cash that it's sad that everyone grew up except him; that he still has to make others miserable to feel good about himself like when he was 10. This caused the other teenagers to laugh at him. He got angry at that and tried to show off by towing Kevin's car towards a pit. However, Kevin soon notices, and chases after them (J.T and Cash). Some odds and ends fall out of Kevin's trunk. In a panic, Cash ran and told J.T to grab something. J.T ends up taking a Techadon Robot Gauntlet, puts on and pretends to shoot a laser beam, only the Gauntlet really did shoot a laser beam. This got Cash interested and removed the Gauntlet from J.T to take revenge on Ben for what he did. J.T becomes worried because it seems as though Cash wants to really hurt Ben, so he warned Gwen and Kevin about Cash wanting revenge against Ben (although not telling them about the gauntlet). Kevin went after Cash but got defeated by Cash's new powers which were growing. He then tells Kevin to tell Ben to meet him at the Mr. Smoothy stand. Later at the stand, he challenges Ben, but Ben transforms into Chromastone. This easily gives Ben the upper hand. Ben then told him to give up, but Cash says he can't stop (the Techadon Robot gauntlet was taking over more of his body). However, when J.T told him that a hunk of metal shouldn't control him, Cash turned it back into a gauntlet and shakes it off. Ultimate Alien In Fame, Cash and J.T appear near the end of the episode applauding him for his newly revealed hero status. He and J.T appear again playing a major part in Reflected Glory. They start a blog saying that they're the masterminds behind Ben 10 and succeed in convincing Ben, Gwen and Kevin to play along. When Psyphon showed up trying to destroy them they soon realize that they don't want to be so famous anymore. At the end, even though they gave up their fame they suddenly want it back after they save Ben using a cannon blaster to defeat Psyphon, but the camera ran out of power right when they were fighting him. Appearances Ben 10 *''And Then There Were 10'' *''The Unnaturals'' *''Goodbye and Good Riddance'' *Ben 10: Race Against Time Ben 10: Alien Force *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1'' *''The Gauntlet'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Fame'' *''Reflected Glory'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (flashback) See Also *Cash Gallery Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Human Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Former Allies Category:Live-Action Movies Characters Category:Residents of Bellwood Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Recurring Characters